


yeonbin vs the homo sapiens agenda

by catboyjunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (very very minor and not between yeonbin), Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Protective Choi Soobin, Scent Marking, let yeonbin be in love!!!, they're still idols and it follows the basic timeline of their career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: “You must remain unmated as long as your contract stands. Dating is fine, but no mates.”Part of an idol’s job is to be desirable, to make it so everyone wants them. Alpha and beta idols usually follow this rule, but sometimes they slip up and suddenly appear with a mating bite on their neck. It’s romantic, the media says, this wild and untamed alpha has decided to settle down and start a family. But it’s different for omegas. Nobody wants a claimed omega, for fear of stepping on someone else’s toes. They have no value in the idol world. But is this something Yeonjun is willing to give up to pursue his dream?Yeonjun swallows, then nods.---Yeonjun is eighteen when he makes a deal with the devil. No mates, no love, in return for fame and success. But then he meets Soobin, and decides he wants to break free.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	yeonbin vs the homo sapiens agenda

Yeonjun is eighteen when he presents as an omega. After his heat finishes, his manager calls him into his office. Yeonjun, with eyes still red-rimmed from the exhaustion of his first heat, takes a seat and tries not to look like he’s shaking, even though his nails bite into his palms from sheer terror.

There are barely any omega idols, the industry deeming them too faint-hearted to withstand the pressure of performing, and those who do manage to debut often retire early due to the tremendous amount of hate they receive from the public. Yeonjun can only hope that he has made himself invaluable to BigHit, ranking at the top of all the charts and never allowing himself to rest for the past three years. This is his dream, and he won’t let his secondary gender get in the way of that no matter what. But management might.

“Well,” his manager begins, “this is unexpected.”

Yeonjun feels something inside of himself crumple, already preparing for the worst.

“But not entirely unwanted.”

Yeonjun dares to lift his eyes, hopeful.

“BigHit prides itself on offering artists both creative and individual freedom,” his manager leans back, crossing his arms. “It would be contradictory if we were to let you go just because of your secondary gender. Besides, we’ve already decided that you will be debuting with the others. It would be a nuisance to fill your spot, especially to find someone as talented as you.” 

Yeonjun nearly weeps with relief. “T-Thank you, sir,” he chokes out, barely able to speak.

“But under one condition,” his manager leans forward, eyes serious. Yeonjun nods, not even caring what his manager is about to ask him, his fear of losing his dream suddenly extinguished. “You must remain unmated as long as your contract stands. Dating is fine, but no mates.”

Part of an idol’s job is to be desirable, to make it so everyone wants them. Alpha and beta idols usually follow this rule, but sometimes they slip up and suddenly appear with a mating bite on their neck. It’s romantic, the media says, this wild and untamed alpha has decided to settle down and start a family. But it’s different for omegas. Nobody wants a claimed omega, for fear of stepping on someone else’s toes. They have no value in the idol world. But is this something Yeonjun is willing to give up to pursue his dream?

Yeonjun swallows, then nods.

* * *

A year later, Soobin presents as an alpha. At this point, they all sleep in the same room, which means that Yeonjun instantly picks up that something is wrong. His nose is more sensitive than the other members, as the only presented one in the group, and he immediately smells the thick scent of an alpha going into rut. Glancing over at Soobin, who is still asleep and apparently unaware of his upcoming presentation, Yeonjun climbs out of his bed and rouses Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai quickly.

“H-hyung?” Hueningkai asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Yeonjun says quickly, “Soobinnie is about to present as an alpha. It’s just better if you all clear the dorm. Can you go stay with friends or family for a little while?”

“What about you, hyung?” Taehyun says, eyes wide, even as he starts shoving clothing into a bag.

“Someone has to stick around and make sure Soobin doesn’t hurt himself. As the oldest, it’s my responsibility,” Yeonjun pauses as they all stare at him. “Don’t worry, Soobin would never hurt me.”

He helps the members gather the rest of their stuff, pushing them out the door just as Soobin begins to wake up.

“W-what? Ugh-!” Soobin groans as the beginning of his rut hits him. He peers up at Yeonjun, who is standing by his bed.

“Congrats, Soobinnie. You’ve presented as an alpha,” Yeonjun says, not quite hiding his wistful smile. Soobin had already been decided as the leader, and Yeonjun had made his peace with that. Presenting as an alpha just meant that the world would be more willing to see in Soobin what his members had already seen. But Yeonjun couldn’t help but wish that if he had presented as an alpha, the world might be more willing to see his own merit without being clouded by prejudice against his secondary gender.

“It hurts, hyung,” Soobin grits out, jerking Yeonjun out of his thoughts.

“I know,” Yeonjun says sympathetically, reaching down to wipe the sweat off of Soobin’s forehead. “The first time is always the worst. I can’t stay in here, but I’ll be in the living room if you need me, okay?”

Soobin’s groan abruptly turns into a moan as his rut hits in full force, and Yeonjun takes that as his cue to leave. He’s sitting on the couch, staring at a movie on the TV but not really watching, when a sudden crash from the bedroom makes him jump. Yeonjun half-turns, watching the closed door warily, and two more loud thumps make him decide to get up.

Knocking on the door hesitantly, Yeonjun calls, “Soobin?”

There’s a moment of silence before Soobin opens the door slightly, his eyes wild and feverish. “Hyung,” he says, and Yeonjun shivers at the hint of an alpha growl in Soobin’s voice.

“Um, are you okay? Do you need anything?” Yeonjun says, and then flushes at the implications of his words. Obviously, he knows what happens when alphas go through rut, and his own heats are about the same, but he has no idea what he would do if Soobin asked Yeonjun to get him _toys_.

“No- I mean- yes- I-” Soobin stumbles over his words, clearly not able to think straight, and Yeonjun feels so bad for him that he doesn’t even think about what he does next.

“Here,” Yeonjun strips off his own T-shirt and pushes it through the crack in the door. “The scent of an omega might help.”

Soobin stares at him for a moment, before taking the shirt and closing the door. It’s only several minutes later when Yeonjun realizes what he’s done, face flushing bright red. Soobin remains quiet for the rest of the week.

* * *

They don’t talk about the incident again. Soobin and Yeonjun quickly adjust to the new dynamic, even though it’s not much different than before. They still act as parents to the other three members, making sure they eat enough breakfast and get to school on time. Yeonjun is fine with that, even if the image of Soobin burying his face into Yeonjun’s T-shirt as he works through his rut sometimes flashes into Yeonjun’s mind at night and he has to get up to take a cold shower.

In fact, Soobin presenting as an alpha has its advantages. Yeonjun has taken to wearing Soobin’s clothes when he goes out on errands, warding away unwanted alphas and betas. As a young, attractive omega, Yeonjun has had a number of people approach him with the intention of courting him. Yeonjun always turns them down with the excuse that he’s more dedicated to his work than any potential mate right now. He doesn’t mention that he’s not really interested in any alpha except one.

When Beomgyu presents as an omega, Yeonjun is overjoyed. Finally, another omega to share his experiences with! Beomgyu looks embarrassed but pleased by the way Yeonjun jumps around him when he finally steps out of the room. Soobin hangs back, giving the newly presented omega space, but soon Soobin is gently scent marking Beomgyu. Yeonjun feels an ugly feeling bubble up in his stomach, surprising him. Of course Soobin would scent mark Beomgyu, he is part of their pack after all, and Soobin does the same to Yeonjun anyway. Yeonjun brushes away the feeling, but rubs his face into Soobin’s shoulder a little harder later that day, making sure that everyone can smell Yeonjun on Soobin too.

It doesn’t really click until Yeonjun is in the middle of his heat, rocking back into his fingers desperately. No matter how much he tries, he can’t seem to satisfy the burning heat in his stomach. Yeonjun’s eyes flicker desperately around the room, looking for something a little bigger to fuck himself with, when his eyes land on one of Soobin’s hoodies that he had stolen for himself. Yeonjun snatches it off the floor, breathing in the vanilla smell of Soobin, and something in his heat-addled brain thinks _Alpha_ and he has never come so fast.

Later, when Yeonjun is coming down from his heat, curled up in a messy nest of his blankets and wearing Soobin’s hoodie, he thinks, _Oh god, I’m screwed._

* * *

Yeonjun washes Soobin’s hoodie three times before giving it back to him, fighting back a guilty blush. Soobin simply raises an eyebrow at Yeonjun, but doesn’t say anything. They continue on like this.

The rush of debut is thrilling, but it forces all of the members to grow up quickly. Soobin steps up to his leader role, and Yeonjun can’t help but watch with a proud smile as Soobin effortlessly charms the world. Yeonjun himself enthralls the world as a beautiful, talented, _available_ omega. Soobin becomes a bit more touchy, constantly placing a hand on the back of Yeonjun’s neck or an arm around his waist when they’re in public.

Beomgyu watches them with knowing eyes, and Yeonjun shrugs. “He’s probably just protective of the pack, now that we’re exposed to the public all the time.”

“Sure, hyung,” Beomgyu says, not mentioning that Soobin rarely does the same with him.

Yeonjun continues to market himself as the ideal omega, mysterious and alluring with a soft, caring side as the eldest hyung. Soobin continues to become more and more clingy, always seeming to want to be glued to Yeonjun’s side.

“Hyung isn’t going anywhere, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun teases him one day when Soobin hooks an arm around his waist, burying his face into Yeonjun’s neck and scent marking him.

“I know,” Soobin says, eyeing a large group of reporters who have been persistently taking pictures of Yeonjun. “But I like having you close.”

Yeonjun turns away, trying to hide the blush that appears on his face and hopes that Soobin doesn’t hear the way his heart begins to beat a little faster.

Everything comes to a head one day as they’re making their way through a crowd after pre-recording a performance. Yeonjun is a few days away from his heat, already feeling a bit feverish and overwhelmed by the smell of numerous alphas and betas around him. He buries his face into Soobin’s shoulder, inhaling that familiar vanilla scent to calm himself down, and Soobin pulls him even tighter to his side. The crowd seems even harder to fight through than usual, and Yeonjun knows that it’s because they can smell his heat, making him even more desirable. This is what management wanted.

“Yeonjun-ah!” He hears his name being called, and suddenly hands are grabbing him, yanking him away from Soobin. He panics, doesn’t recognize this smell as that of his pack or his manager, and his scent spikes in fear. For a second, Yeonjun is terrified that he’s going to be devoured by the crowd before Soobin pulls him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Yeonjun.

“ _Mine_ ,” Soobin growls loudly, and Yeonjun feels how deep the vibrations are from where his head is pressed against Soobin’s chest. “Get away from him!”

Yeonjun isn’t sure whether the crowd backs away or he mentally tunes them out, but the next thing he knows, they’re piled into the car and he’s cradled in Soobin’s lap. Taehyun and Hueningkai smell confused and afraid, and Beomgyu is doing his best to calm them down. Soobin still has his hackles raised, refusing to let anyone near Yeonjun.

“That was a mistake, Soobin,” their manager says from where he’s driving in the front seat, “we’ll have to pay a lot for the media to cover that up.”

“I don’t care,” Soobin responds, a hint of growl still in his voice, “they can’t treat Yeonjun-hyung like that. Just because he’s an omega doesn’t mean they have a right to him.”

“And you do?” their manager asks pointedly, and Soobin remains quiet.

Yeonjun doesn’t have the energy to respond, but he shifts and presses his face deeper into the crook of Soobin’s neck, marking Soobin as his own. _Yes,_ he thinks.

When they arrive back at the dorm, the rest of the members quickly file into another room, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin alone. Soobin can’t look at Yeonjun, staring down at his own feet, and Yeonjun’s heart aches for him.

“Hyung… I’m sorry. For what I did. It was wrong of me to assume any kind of ownership over you like that. I-I’m no different than those other alphas.” Soobin’s voice breaks, and he covers his face with his hands. “Sometimes I just… want you so badly it hurts. Want you to be mine.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun gently pries Soobin’s hands away from his face and offers a reassuring smile, “you’re not like those alphas at all. You’re kind and sweet and gentle, and you’ve always taken care of me. I know you would never hurt me, I knew even back during your first rut. And I… want you to be mine too.”

Soobin inhales sharply at Yeonjun’s last words, eyes hopeful. “Really?”

“Really,” Yeonjun says, and leans up to kiss him. It’s just a sweet press of the lips, but suddenly Yeonjun feels like he can’t get enough. He swipes his tongue over Soobin’s bottom lip, and the younger boy opens his mouth easily for him. Yeonjun hungrily kisses him, the urge to cover himself in Soobin’s scent overwhelming, and he remembers his upcoming heat.

“Soobin,” Yeonun pulls away, gasping, “my heat is in a few days. I want you to spend it with me.”

Soobin’s eyes darken for a second as he considers it before shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“W-What, why not?” Yeonjun stammers, confused. Did he read Soobin wrong? Maybe Soobin was just riding the high of the adrenaline, maybe he was reconsidering his choice right now.

“I want to,” Soobin places a hand on the back of Yeonjun’s neck, calming him a bit, “believe me, I want to. But if I spend your heat with you now, I’ll be no better than those alphas out there. You deserve to be courted for real, hyung.”

Yeonjun’s chest swells with a feeling so large he can barely contain it, but it’s too early for that now. He hugs Soobin, burying his face into the younger boy’s neck. “I knew I made the right choice,” he whispers, and knows Soobin hears it by the way his hands tighten around Yeonjun’s waist.

Yeonjun spends his heat alone, but it’s a little more bearable with the scent-marked clothes Soobin had gifted him. He can almost taste Soobin on his tongue.

* * *

True to his word, Soobin goes all out courting Yeonjun. He gives Yeonjun several gifts, including a bracelet meaning “you mean the most to me,” and makes sure to fill Yeonjun’s plate with more food even when he knows the older is holding himself back. He allows Yeonjun to continue wearing his clothes and even starts wearing Yeonjun’s clothing himself. Every morning, he gently scent marks the back of Yeonjun’s neck and willingly tilts his head back for Yeonjun to do the same.

And true to _his_ word, Yeonjun remains unmated.

Soobin and Yeonjun’s relationship is an open secret at this point. They absolutely reek of each other, something that makes Taehyun cough and his eyes water when he finally presents as an alpha.

“God,” he turns to Beomgyu, “you have to deal with this all the time?”

Beomgyu nods with a smirk, “Yup, and now you do too!”

But as long as Yeonjun’s neck remains smooth and unmarked, management leaves him alone. Even if he wears Soobin’s clothes, his gifts, and his scent, as long as the media can portray him as potentially available, he is marketable. Desirable.

But nearly a year and a half into their relationship, they’re getting desperate. Yeonjun wants, wants, wants. Wants Soobin to be his. And Soobin feels the same. When they spend Yeonjun’s heats and Soobin’s ruts together, Yeonjun has to wear a thick leather collar to make sure Soobin doesn’t bite him on accident. At first, Yeonjun had rolled his eyes at the idea, trusting Soobin to control himself regardless of whatever pheromones may be impacting him. But during his last heat, as Soobin had pressed Yeonjun down into the mattress and fucked his knot into him, Yeonjun had felt Soobin’s teeth against his neck through the collar and shivered. Yeonjun wants.

When Yeonjun walks out in a crop top for an upcoming interview, Soobin takes one look at him and pulls him into the bathroom. “Hyung, tell me if you want to stop,” Soobin growls against his neck. Yeonjun doesn’t say no, but instead sobs _yes_ as Soobin fucks him shallowly, so his knot doesn’t catch when he comes inside of Yeonjun. When they walk back out, Yeonjun flushes when Taehyun, Hueningkai, and Beomgyu all look at them with their eyebrows raised, and he realizes everyone _knows_. Soobin smiles a little smugly.

Soobin wants to be around and inside Yeonjun all the time. “I basically have a single,” Beomgyu says, and begins to lock Soobin out of the room at night as payback.

“Would you _please_ let Hyuka and me sleep?” Taehyun yells, banging on the door, and Yeonjun has to suck on Soobin’s fingers to keep himself quiet as he continues to ride the younger boy.

“You two are out of control,” their manager tells them one day when they’re pulled into his office. They both have the decency to look a little guilty.

“Hyung is mine,” Soobin mutters, pouting like a child.

“I understand,” their manager sighs, a little exasperated, “but the group is gaining international attention. We can’t ruin that success with a scandal.”

“Why is it a scandal if Soobin and I love each other and want to be with each other?” Yeonjun asks furiously, standing up out of his chair.

“You made a deal, Yeonjun,” the manager looks directly at Yeonjun, and he sinks back into his chair.

“I know,” Yeonjun says tiredly, and that’s that.

* * *

Yeonjun is washing his hands at a restroom sink in the broadcast station when he senses a presence behind him. Looking into the mirror, he spots an idol from an older group standing at the doorway.

“Ah, sorry,” he offers a smile, drying his hands, “I’ll be gone in a second.” Yeonjun moves toward the exit, but the other idol blocks him. He catches the whiff of an alpha, and his nose wrinkles. Even more, an alpha close to rut.

Yeonjun frowns. “Please move.”

“You really think you’re all that, waltzing around unmated and sleeping with whoever?” the alpha asks, his scent thickening as he attempts to overpower Yeonjun’s omega senses.

Yeonjun bristles at that. “ _Excuse me?_ ” he hisses, rising to his full height and looking the alpha in the eye. He might be an omega, but he’s just as tall as any alpha and strong enough to take one down too. “You should know very well why I can’t have a mating bite, and even so, Soobin _is_ my mate.

“But he doesn’t even have the guts to carry through with it,” the other idol sneers, taking a step forward. Yeonjun doesn’t budge. “Or maybe he doesn’t want to. Clearly you’re at his beck and call, ready to spread your legs for him whenever. But he’ll get bored eventually, run off with another omega who isn’t so flighty. Don’t think nobody notices you all over that blonde alpha.”

“Taehyun?” Yeonjun laughs incredulously, almost unable to believe what he’s hearing. “He’s part of my pack! Of course we would scent mark each other!”

“So maybe he’s a little too young for your tastes,” the other idol continues, ignoring Yeonjun, “maybe you need someone a little older, more experienced. Someone like-”

“No,” Yeonjun interrupts him flatly. “Get out of my way, or you’ll regret it.”

The alpha’s eyebrows rise as he glances Yeonjun once over. “Oh, so maybe it’s because of your bad personality that no one wants to mate you. That’s alright, your pretty face makes up for it.” He moves to grab Yeonjun’s wrist, but Yeonjun is on him in an instant, twisting the other idol’s arm behind his back and slamming his knee into his stomach. Yeonjun grabs his other arm, twisting it behind his back too, and pins him against the wall.

“You dare try to even _speak_ to me, or Soobin, or the rest of my pack again, I will have you kicked out of your group and blacklisted from all of the companies for the rest of your life,” Yeonjun hisses into the alpha’s ear before throwing him roughly to the floor and rushing out of the restroom.

Now that he’s out of danger, his brain starts registering the adrenaline pumping through his body. His heart is pounding and he can’t stop shaking. He’s grateful that they already finished recording, he doesn’t think he could perform in this state. He’s sure that the sour smell of an omega in fear is filling the hallway, but all he can think is _Soobin, Soobin, Soobin_.

He finds Soobin in the dressing room, packing the last of his things into his bag. “Hyung?” Soobin startles, immediately registering Yeonjun’s distress, and Yeonjun barrels right into Soobin, hugging him tightly. Soobin’s arms automatically wrap around him, and Yeonjun squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to think about or feel anything that isn’t Soobin.

He distantly hears Soobin growl in warning, and his nose picks up the scent of a staff member who must have come to check on them. He feels Soobin shift, whining before Soobin is shushing him, sitting down and pulling Yeonjun into his lap. Soobin begins to hum a lullaby, gently running his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair. After a few minutes, Yeonjun manages to calm down enough to loosen his grip on Soobin and lift his head.

“Hyung... Yeonjunnie, what happened?” Soobin asks, his own eyes looking glassy with worry.

Yeonjun ponders his words for a moment. If he says the wrong thing, he could cause Soobin to go into alpha rage, and that was the last thing either of them needed. “Some alpha asshole tried to corner me in the bathroom,” he feels Soobin stiffen underneath him, “but I took care of it.”

Soobin takes a long moment before he can respond, fighting his instinct as an alpha to fight anyone who challenges his mate. “Are you sure, hyung? We can take this to headquarters if you want.”

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No, I don’t think he’ll be coming around again. What I want is for you to mate me. Bite me, make me yours.” He’s nearly begging by the end.

Soobin bites his bottom lip hard. “Hyung, you know we can’t.”

“Fuck management!” Yeonjun growls. “I don’t care what they think. Why is it so scandalous to be mated? We’re all humans-- we fall in love and get mated just like anyone else! I’m just so tired of being yours but not really being _yours_. I love you so much, and I just want the world to know you’re mine. Why is that such a bad thing?” He sniffles, trying not to cry.

Soobin stares at him sadly, and Yeonjun feels smaller than he has in a long time. Back when eighteen year old Yeonjun had agreed to never be mated, he didn’t know he was making a deal with the devil. But now here he is, sacrificing his own love and happiness for success. What kind of sacrifices is Soobin willing to make?

Soobin releases a long sigh, as if he’s exhaling the weight of the world. “Okay,” he says, and Yeonjun almost can’t believe his ears. “Okay, we’ll do it.”

Yeonjun is already pulling down the collar of his shirt before Soobin gently places a hand on his, stopping him. “Not now. Not here, I want to do this right. You deserve that much.”

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Soobin is wiping his tears, rocking him in his arms. “Don’t cry, love, it breaks my heart to see you sad.”

Yeonjun laughs wetly. “I’m not sad, Soobinnie. I’m so, so happy.”

* * *

The dorm is empty when Yeonjun and Soobin arrive home. It’s almost like the other members knew something had shifted and cleared the space for them. Soobin takes Yeonjun by the hand and leads him to the bathroom. It has been a long day, they’re both covered in sweat from performing and a trace of Yeonjun’s sour, fear-laced scent still lingers in the air. Soobin doesn’t want that to infringe on a moment that should be theirs alone.

Standing under the warm spray of water, Soobin helps wash Yeonjun’s hair and massages his scalp until Yeonjun is nearly purring. After Soobin rinses off his hair, Yeonjun opens his eyes lazily and does the same for Soobin. They finish showering quickly after that, toweling each other off and laughing when their hair sticks up from being rubbed dry.

Then they head to the bedroom, and Yeonjun suddenly feels shy. He doesn’t know why, they’ve done this countless times before, but this particular moment feels new. It feels like Soobin is touching him for the first time when he pulls Yeonjun into his lap, kissing him deeply. They kiss like that for a long time, slowly licking into each other’s mouths, until the both of them can’t ignore their arousal any longer.

Yeonjun looks at Soobin with half-lidded eyes as Soobin opens him up, gasping when those long fingers press against his sweet spot. When Yeonjun deems himself ready, he braces his hands on Soobin’s shoulders and sinks down slowly, relishing the feeling of Soobin opening him up. They move against each other slowly, pushing and pulling like the tide, but the way they kiss reveals a kind of desperation that only comes from finally attaining something you’ve desired for a long, long time. Yeonjun usually likes it fast and a little rough, but this pace feels good, just right. He doesn’t want to rush something like this.

Eventually, they both reach their limit and can’t wait any longer. Soobin places his hands on Yeonjun’s hips, guiding him as he rocks down onto Soobin. Yeonjun closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Soobin in him and around him, his thoughts only filled with _Soobin, Soobin, Soobin. Alpha. Mine_.

Yeonjun trembles when he feels the beginning of Soobin’s knot catch his rim, and he knows they’re both close. “Soobin,” he says, looking into Soobin’s eyes and only seeing pure devotion there, “do it now. Make me yours.”

Soobin nods, licking a long stripe up Yeonjun’s smooth, unmarked neck before biting down. Yeonjun screams as he comes, the initial pain morphing into a euphoric pleasure as his body recognizes the bite of his true mate. He’s shaking apart in Soobin’s arms, barely has enough sense of mind to fall forward into the column on Soobin’s neck and bite down himself. Soobin growls deeply, thrusting his knot into Yeonjun one last time and filling him up. They rest against each other, trembling and breathing heavily, intertwined to the point where they’re not sure where one ends and the other begins.

When Yeonjun finally comes back into his body, he sees the fresh bite on Soobin’s neck and can’t help but weep. “Mine,” he says through sobs.

“Yours,” Soobin agrees, kissing him.

* * *

Yeonjun wakes up to the morning light shining in his eyes, grumbling as he buries his face into Soobin’s chest.

“Hyungie, it’s already late. We should get up,” Soobin says mildly, stroking Yeonjun’s hair.

“Just five more minutes,” Yeonjun whines, pressing his face further into Soobin.

“Okay… or I could use that five minutes to eat you out in the shower,” Soobin replies, and Yeonjun has to admit that’s a pretty good deal. Pulling away, Yeonjun looks groggily at Soobin’s face.

“Hi,” Soobin smiles, his eyes crinkling into crescents as his dimples appear. Yeonjun’s eyes catch the mating bite on Soobin’s neck, and his chest feels warm. _His mate_. 

“Hi,” Yeonjun leans forward to kiss Soobin. They lazily make out for a few minutes until Soobin finally decides they really can’t waste anymore time.

“You know we’re going to have to face the consequences of this,” Soobin says seriously as he pulls Yeonjun into the bathroom.

“I know,” Yeonjun responds, turning the shower on. “But it’s already done. They can’t reverse this.”

“No matter what happens, we’re in this together. I promise,” Soobin places a hand on Yeonjun’s neck, tracing the new mark on his skin.

“You’ve always been a man of your word,” Yeonjun grins before winking, “but I think there’s a little promise you made this morning that I’m still waiting for you to fulfill.”

Soobin rolls his eyes in fond exasperation and lets Yeonjun pull him into the shower, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this brain worm at 7 AM and finished it in a day lol. I wanted to explore what ABO dynamics might look like in the context of the idol industry, especially with the whole "dating ban" and strategy of marketing idols as the perfect significant other. Also I decided to try out a new writing style (present tense instead of past tense) because I felt like it fit better with the progression of the plot, so I hope the writing still flows smoothly! As always, thanks for reading! <33


End file.
